Swan Queen Drabbles
by KaputheWolf
Summary: Swan Queen drabbles based off prompts I might get from my Tumblr, kapulobo or the ones I make up myself. The prompt can be any genre!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is what I wanted to happen after the season 3 finale. Cause Swan Queen, man. Have any prompts? Anon or not, send them to my tumblr!- Kapu**

**No Prompt.**

Regina wiped her eyes once again as she cried for who knows how many times that morning; since Robin was with Marian. She swallowed thickly, getting off her bed and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress deciding to go to the woman who caused this all. She fixed her makeup slightly in her Mercedes before driving to Emma and her parents' apartment.

* * *

Regina walked up the many steps, her heart pounding at the thought of what she was going to do to the beautiful blonde. The Mayor knew Emma had Hook but she saw the way she looked at her. So, she kept reassuring herself by letting the look flash into her mind and letting it ignite a beautiful flame inside her heart. She finally reached the door to the woman's apartment she angrily and wrongly yelled at for ruining her life the day before, and knocked on the ruined door.

Regina's breath caught in her throat, as the door opened and mixed emotion emerald eyes met hers and a worry plagued that magnificent face that the former queen loved so much. "Uh, hey, Regina." Emma nervously greeted as she stood in the doorway waiting for the red eyed brunette (who was obviously crying not to long ago) to speak; she shifted her weight nervously to her right leg as Regina cleared her throat "Emma, I need to speak with you." Her voice was ragged after crying so long and the blonde winced slightly and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"I'm sor-." Emma began her apology, but was cut off by the Mayor.

"No, there's no need to apologize, Emma. I should and I'm sorry. I was just so angry last night. But I was looking for love in the wrong place." The former queen's voice cracked lightly and before Emma could react, Regina grabbed her by her leather jacket (she was about to leave before the brunette came) and crushed her supple lips against the Savior's. The blonde gasped into the kiss but she didn't stop it, instead she kissed back with everything she felt for the brunette and only for her. She pulled Regina closer by the hips as the brunette deepened the loving, desperate kiss.

They pulled away gasping for precious breath and looked into each other's eyes not needing words, but then Regina spoke "I've always loved you, Emma. But I let my anger cloud my judgment yesterday. I didn't mean the hateful words." She almost whispered the last part as her heart clenched painfully when she remembered what she had hissed at the beautiful blonde. The brunette's fists still clenched Emma's red leather jacket and held them closely together; Emma cupped Regina's face in her hands "We both have looked for love in the wrong places. _You_ are my true love, Regina." As she said those truthful words, a smile erupted on her face and so did on the former queen's.

They pressed their foreheads together, and closed their eyes staying like that for a very long time, enjoying each other's love and company.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: 'I had a dream I was your hero.' and Regina is Emma's hero.**

Regina sat up suddenly, waking with a shiver and a small gasp as she awoke from her beautiful slightly terrifying dream. She looked around the room, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart with deep breaths. She closed her eyes going back to the still fresh dream in the front of her mind; in her dream she was Emma's hero as in helping her with her horrible past. The former queen protected the blonde from her past by holding her and comforting her as the blonde cried silently. Regina fought the demons for Emma, keeping the broken Savior behind her as she used her magic to fight and send the horrible demons away.

But some unknown thing had awoken her and the dream had abruptly ended as she woke back to reality with disappointment. Regina had wanted some of the dream to be real like being Emma's hero and savior. She wanted to protect Emma from those demons that plagued her, hearing about the blonde's past made her heart clench madly in her chest, making it hard to breathe as if someone had a death grip on the vital organ.

The brunette dropped back down to the bed, turning her head to see soft yellow seep in from the curtains.

* * *

Regina had finished dressing and as she was about to go downstairs the doorbell echoed throughout the whole mansion and a brow immediately arched as to who it could be. Regina quickly went down the stairs, her heels clicking loudly as she reached the door. As she opened the door, her eyes instantly covered every inch of Emma then dragged slowly up to a brightly grinning face; Regina returned the smile "Hello, Emma." her tone laced with surprise as to why the blonde was there, but not in an unwelcome way "Hey, Regina. I was thinking since we had the day off, that we could probably hang out?" the Savior asked nervously, swallowing as she waited for the former queen's reply. "That sounds wonderful." Regina spoke, clearing her throat and allowing the blonde to come inside, following her to the living room.

They sat unconsciously close to each other, studying each other before one of them started the conversation. Emma spoke first, clearing her throat with a smile "So, uh, I had a pretty weird dream this morning." Emma had went to the topic about dreams coincidently and Regina felt herself stiffen slightly, cursing her luck. She arched a perfect, curious eyebrow "What happened in this weird dream?" the brunette questioned, hoping she didn't sound frightened or worried for the answer "It's pretty weird to describe but what I remember was that it had something to do with food and the town or something. The rest I forgot." Emma shrugged her smile turning sheepish. Regina chuckled, relaxing slightly and Emma joined her in her laughter and then they switched topics.

But then they had somehow went back to the topic of dreams, and Regina found herself blurting out, "I had a dream I was your hero, Emma." the brunette's eyes widened, and quickly flew to the floor after the words had been ripped from her throat. A blush burned the Mayor's cheeks as she waited for the Sheriff's response. She was surprised when a hand landed lightly on her thigh and as another raised her chin to look into slightly glazed over emerald eyes. Those eyes that haunted her every dream were swimming with tears threatening to fall and with a bit of joy; Regina felt her heart ache and burn at the sight of those eyes that always shined brightly with emotion and that seemed like they could stare into her very soul. Regina sucked in a sharp breath as she realized that their faces had a minute space between them, Emma's warm breath fanning over her lips.

"You are my hero, Regina." Emma confessed, their eyes both searched the others, finding what they wanted they moved in pressing their lips softly and sweetly together. Their lips moved slowly together as if afraid of what might happen if they changed the pace, but then they pushed that aside as they tasted each other as they always wanted too, and soon they were devouring each other's mouths and faces. They pulled back sucking in their breath and air that they needed so much as they needed each other.

"You are always going to be my hero, Regina." the Savior's voice cracked and she let the tears slip unbidden, and the brunette cupped the blonde's fair, slightly wet cheeks and wiped her thumbs across them, pressing a comforting kiss against the other woman's and she whispered soothing words as calming as a smooth lullaby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trigger Warning: Attempted suicide.**

**Prompt: Regina contemplates/attempts suicide.**

Regina had planned this. Since Henry had went with Emma because Regina had lied that she would be busy, but no, she wasn't busy. She was tired of it all. Tired of Henry not thinking of her as a mother, tired of having to hide her feelings for the blonde because they were one-sided, and tired of plain out everything everybody put her through.

Regina held the cold metal of the pistol in her hand feeling the weight of it against her temple and pressed against her lips. She thought of Henry's angry face and words that instantly shifted into his beautiful birth mother's face as she yelled at Regina for being a heartless monster (Emma had apologized after that but Regina couldn't let the weight of that go.) She thought of her former stepdaughter Snow's disappointed facial expression, as those emerald eyes that were an exact copy of the woman she loved, were also filled with disappointment. Regina let the depression fill her aching heart and soul- she would be free of this after she pulled the trigger- but her phone was ringing, but she was too lost in her sorrow to notice the shrill ring breaking through the suffocating silence. She took a deep breath, tears streaming down her face as she remembered all those horrible memories that were in the depths of her mind.

She shut her chocolate eyes, thinking everyone would be happy once she was gone. They would get their happy endings. She failed to hear the frantic voicemails of her lovely Emma Swan she loved so dearly, but would fail to know the blonde loved her too.

Regina pressed the cold, thankful head of the firearm into her mouth, ready to pull the trigger but then her door was forcefully slammed open and that beautiful face swam into her view. She smiled, thinking she had pulled the trigger to her freedom and as Emma ran to her and threw the gun out of her hand Regina cupped her face "I get to see your face one last time. I love you, Emma Swan." The brunette confessed, pressing a kiss to Emma's forehead, and the Sheriff shook her head at the Mayor "Your not dead, Regina." The blonde's voice cracked, tears streaming done her cheeks unbidden.

Regina's eyes widened as she heard those words laced with truth, and she felt horrified that she had spoken the confession that plagued her heart. She looked into watery, stormy emerald eyes into a face that reassured her that she wasn't alone in loving the other "I love you too, Regina." The Savior cried and pressed her lips against the broken former queen's.

The kiss slammed sense into the brunette's mind like a thousand pound weight, and she kissed back with everything she felt. After they pulled back she took a deep breath of life and Emma pressed kisses against her as if she might disappear, then Regina crushed her lips against the blonde's once again. This was her Heaven.

"Your my Heaven, Emma." The former queen spoke with renewed life and confidence to the Savior. Her Savior.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: Regina puts cinnamon in Emma's hot chocolate, and she confesses her feelings afterwards.**

Regina had woken up early- as usual- to make breakfast before everyone else got up. She turned on the coffee maker and a pot of water to boil for hot chocolate she knew Emma loved, and she then got out the ingredients for simple eggs and bacon with a side of toast. She heated up the pan and waited, while she took out two mugs and poured coffee in one and the hot chocolate in the other.

* * *

Regina sprinkled cinnamon in Emma's hot chocolate, letting a smile grace her lips as she knew the blonde loved cinnamon in her hot cocoa. The former queen was setting the table as the blonde came down the stairs, having stayed the night- much to Regina's false disappointment- in the guest room Regina had begrudgingly let her use. Emma yawned as she smelled the wonderful air coming from the kitchen, and she hurriedly made her way there.

She smirked as she saw the brunette sipping her morning coffee, giving her an unreadable look that Emma couldn't place "Morning, Madam Mayor. Smells amazing." the blonde complimented, watching the Mayor's lip curl up in disgust as Emma smacked her lips together, imagining the taste of the delicious golden eggs sitting in the still warm pan. Emma smiled wider at the reaction she had gotten, and she went to the table sitting down next to where Regina sat the night before. "Nice apron." She teased the former queen and as she expected, Regina rolled her eyes dramatically "Miss Swan, I suggest you shut up and eat." the brunette replied, as she filled up Emma's plate with what she had cooked that morning and placed it front of Emma along with the still hot cocoa.

Emma instantly took a sip of the hot cocoa and as the cinnamon touched her taste buds her eyes widened in surprise, "Oh my god." Emma gasped as she set the mug down, and she was met with curious chocolate eyes and an arched eyebrow "What's wrong, Emma?" Regina asked, worry lacing her tone somewhat and she didn't notice the blonde's name escape her lips.

Emma met Regina's now confused gaze and spoke, "There's cinnamon in here. How did you know?" she questioned still surprised, and her heart raced at an absurd thought. Regina tried to remain nonchalant "I had a...feeling." the brunette didn't have a better answer for the Sheriff. Emma swore she saw the brunette's cheeks flush slightly as Regina confessed to how she knew to add cinnamon.

Emma slowly smiled as she figured out how the the former queen knew and her heart raced harder, "You told Ruby, didn't you?" the blonde smirked, as the feeling of hope and love filled her entire body to the brim. Regina didn't meet Emma's gaze and she sighed, giving up the game she always played around the blonde "Yes, I did...I hoped it would be a small...hint," Regina hesitated slightly and added "I'm tired of acting as if I don't like you, Mis- Emma." the brunette corrected herself and her body- on its own free will- leaned closer to Emma.

Regina searched those deep green eyes for requited feelings and as she found what she wanted, she pressed her lips against Emma's, tasting the wonderful tang of cinnamon.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update for a while I was busy with my story on Quotev 'Various Characters X Reader.' But I do hope you enjoy this chapter!- Kapu.**

**Prompt: Set during 1x22 closet scene, and Regina accidentally kisses Emma.**

Regina was surprised at the anger and force used by her crush to throw her into the hospital's janitor closet. The brunette blinked, stunned, but she only had time to brace herself and turn towards her assailant, when she again was harshly thrown against the opposite wall with a strong arm immediately against her throat.

A blazing emerald forest swam into the former queen's vision as the room came to a halt. The two women were panting, adrenaline barreling through their veins.

Regina's breath caught in her throat at the sight of those pained, now dark eyes as she stared into them. She wanted to soothe that anguish that she had caused Emma so dearly that her heart ached in her chest. Her heart painfully throbbed for Henry and Emma, but _she_ had brought this upon herself.

Regina couldn't control herself as she surged forward and pressed her lips against those warm, thin lips of her infatuation's. Emma's body was betraying her, as her lips moved against the brunette's soft, full ones. The blonde admitted she loved Regina but now was not the time to be making out.

Emma willed herself to roughly push Regina away, and she glared at the brunette she loved dearly, "What the hell, Regina?!" Emma yelled, removing her arm from Regina's throat and moving away, taking a precaution.

The former queen briefly touched her lips but she shook her clouded head to clear it, "I'm sorry, Emma." A tear slipped down Regina's cheek and she looked everywhere but at the Savior, hoping to hide the agony and vulnerability that was in plain sight there. Knowing that Emma was watching her intently, Regina ran out of the room.

* * *

The curse was broken and Regina was in Henry's bedroom, crying and thinking back on all she had done that day. The brunette's whole frame was shaking with the effort and weight of the emotions storming inside of her. Regina's breath hitched when a knock resounded throughout the mansion.

Almost sprinting, Regina reached the door and opened it, "Hell-" Her words died in her throat as her eyes met those bright emerald of her crush. Emma stepped inside the mansion without a word, and once she was through the door and a few feet behind Regina, she spoke, "Why did you try to poison me and what was that kiss about?" Emma's voice was steely, but once she caught the tone of it she softened it, her eyes softening as well when she saw the tear tracks on olive cheeks.

Regina hesitated, but she then built up the courage to say the words steadily, "I didn't want to feel these emotions. Feeling them once got me hurt and I didn't want to go through that again. As for your second question: I have come to the terms that I love you and that I didn't like seeing you hurt so." The brunette shut her eyes but she opened them quickly, turning her gaze to the floor.

Emma was confused but her heart went to this woman, "Your not going to get hurt again Regina." The blonde spoke softly going up to Regina and rubbing her forearms soothingly. This surprised Emma after everything that day, but she didn't stop "I...I love you too, Regina." The Savior added, faltering sightly.

Emma pulled the former queen into a hug, burying her nose in Regina's hair. "I'm still upset but I think we can get over this." Emma spoke after a moment of peaceful silence.

Regina pulled back, her eyes shining with hope and Emma smiled at her, pulling her into another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Since I've neglected to update this fic, I'm going to give you guys 2 new chapters! I hope you like this first one!- Kapu. **

**Prompt: The song 'Its Getting Hot In Here.' by Nelly plays during the fire scene in 1X8.**

Flames licked dangerously close to the two women but it wasn't enough for it to touch their skin.

Suddenly Emma's phone went off, breaking through the suffocating air and into the hot room around them. Her ringtone was the worst in this moment. It made her wonder why she had even put it on. The simple lyrics and chorus flew back to their ears as Emma's cellphone continued to go off - as the woman was frozen into place by it: _'I said its getting hot in here! So take off all your clothes!'_

_'I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off.'_

Her phone stopped ringing at that moment and Emma broke out of her trance with wide, horrified eyes that she trained onto Regina. The blonde saw disbelief in the chocolate eyes of the Mayor's. Tension floated in the air around them in the stuffy room. Out of nowhere during their stare-off, Regina uncharacteristically let out a loud laugh full of mirth.

Emma too broke into laughter as the brunette's was contagious, and with her heart pounding beautifully, Emma ran into the other room to find the fire extinguisher.

Returning shortly after, the blonde extinguished enough of the angry flames for them to escape. Before the Savior set down the other woman due to her pleads, Regina whispered into her ear, "Thank you." Her voice was low due to being a bit shy but Emma caught it nonetheless.

Once she was set down, Regina immediately schooled her features into her Mayor mask as help came rushing to her.

* * *

Emma's cellphone buzzed with a text that she read with wide, unbelieving emerald eyes:

**Madame Mayor:** _That was good, Miss Swan. _

_Sent at 12:40 P.M_

Emma's heart filled with joy at the short text and she jumped out her seat, throwing her arms happily into the air, her cellphone still clenched in her hand. The blonde let out joyous shouts as her heart soared to the heavens. She had made the Mayor laugh and happy! That was something to be proud and happy about to Emma.

The blonde woman had decided to text Regina excitedly back:

**Me:** _I'm glad that you found it that way, Madame Mayor. You're welcome! :)_  
_Sent at 12:41 P.M_

**Madame Mayor:** _Thank you again, Miss Swan, for last night...for saving me. I hope our encounters will also be as...hilarious as yesterday._  
_Sent at 12:42 P.M_

Regina shut her eyes tightly, but she could find nothing but truth in her text to Emma. Her eyes snapped open and her heart clenched at the images of more scenarios of the woman she was starting to like popped into her head.

She sighed, content and with one more glance at her cellphone, Regina continued her thoughts on one particular blonde.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here's the second chapter that I promised for not updating. This piece goes well with the piano cover of 'Stay With Me' by YourPianoCover, but the original by Sam Smith is wonderful as well! I hope you enjoy this piece.- Kapu.**

**Prompt: Swan Queen based on the song 'Stay With Me.'**

Regina was out of town on a business trip that had thankfully ended quickly, because the brunette was a tad tired.

She had sped to her 5-star hotel having a one night stand waiting for her. Regina didn't do one night stands often, but when she did, she took quite an advantage of them.

Seeing the blonde named Emma, the Mayor couldn't help but to think it was love at first sight (that was rare to happen with her.) The blonde woman upon seeing Regina, had practically dashed to said woman and had started knocking it off with the brunette. The two had been flirting over drinks and Emma had asked if Regina was on some kind of business trip - she was still in her button down and pantsuits - and had asked if she would mind her going to her hotel room. Regina had thought about it and in seeing no harm in it, she had said yes, but the brunette still couldn't shake the feeling of that love at first sight scenario. The Mayor was already falling for this woman because of her charming smile and bright, emerald eyes.

Regina shook her head at the memory, feeling her heart hammering simply by thinking about the woman. The regal brunette couldn't help but smile at the emotion flooding through her heart and body.

* * *

Regina smirked as the hotel floated into her view, but she couldn't help feel the knot of nervousness deep in her stomach - even though Emma was blunt with asking for a one night stand.

Once Regina had parked her Mercedes, she jog-walked to the entrance of the hotel. The knot in the Mayor's stomach grew as she reached the elevator to take to her room, stepping inside it, Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She willed her courage to come to her, and with a bit of difficulty, confidence went into her. The tangle of nerves in her stomach slowly dissipated.

* * *

Making it to her room, Regina opened the bright white door, swiping the card to unlock it. She glided in, and the light of the shining moon shone through the window, the curtains having been drawn back. As soon as the door shut, the brunette was immediately crushed against a flush body with lips against hers, she moaned as a tongue instantly invaded her mouth. Dropping her purse, Regina was led to the bed by the beautiful Emma, whose hands were eager, and by the time Regina realized it, she was pressed into the sheets. The warm, muscular body against the Mayor's made the woman distracted and lose awareness of her surroundings.

Soon the two women moved into the steamy night.

* * *

Regina's heart ached as she returned to Storybrooke from Boston. She knew the blonde wasn't going to be there in the morning, but she couldn't help but hope. As she predicted, Emma wasn't there when she awoke. Regina let out a pained sigh, she couldn't let that control her so easily. The Mayor blinked sternly, she would make herself believe that one night stand with the blonde was nothing.

* * *

Emma had visited Regina, and soon she had the visit steered to the bedroom. Regina groaned loudly and she was glad she had sent Henry to hang out with his friends. Switching their positions, the brunette kissed Emma down to her neck and bit down on the soft flesh, making Emma moan loudly.

Within seconds, the two women were stripped of their clothing and touching everywhere.

It seemed like a passionate night between to lovers, but only one would notice.

* * *

The cold, empty spot beside Regina swam into her view and she let a tear slip down her cheek. Sorrow engulfed her entire being, and the broken Mayor buried her face into her pillow, and let a grief-stricken scream into it. Her whole body was shaking with her agony and heartache, and she couldn't control the swirling emotions inside of her.

Why was Regina so emotional? Was she going to start her period? She was never this emotional with one night stands - but with Emma's they were different - the only emotional she has ever gotten was with her late fiancé and Henry. This scene clearly matched the one when she had heard her fiancé, Daniel, had died in that horrible car accident. She was suffering that heartache from years ago but with an entirely different scenario.

* * *

Emma had come again that night, claiming that this would be their last one night stand. After the blonde had made that clear, she had proceeded to kiss Regina and to shut the door. Making sure Regina wanted this, Emma carried the brunette up the stairs, their mouths hotly molded together.

This night again was like a passionate between two lovers, but this time one would surely notice.

* * *

Regina also couldn't help think the night didn't go as planned - with Emma it didn't. The brunette couldn't figure out why they never did, but she was content to lay next to the warm body of Emma's.

Regina wasn't good at one night stands with Emma - that was true, but the brunette still needed love. She was still human. Regina swallowed thickly as she turned her head to look at Emma. The brunette could tell Emma was up, but the blonde was staring up at the ceiling. Regina sighed internally, and the Mayor riled up all her courage to do what she was going to do. It was time to.

Regina tentatively intertwined her fingers with Emma's, "Stay with me, Emma," the Mayor sighed pain filling her heart "You're all I need." She breathed out, waiting for the blow that would completely break her. Regina felt the blonde tense but squeezed the brunette's hand nonetheless. Emma turned her body to face Regina's, tears filling her eyelids and spilling over her cheeks. The blonde met chocolate eyes and she grabbed Regina's other hand. She then held both hands in her own, and with a deep breath she exhaled slowly and after a few seconds of silence she spoke, "I'm sorry for running, Regina. I just didn't know how to face this." Emma choked out as she let more tears slip and she felt a forehead press against hers.

Opening her eyes, Emma saw a watery smile on Regina's face, "It's fine, Emma. At least you're here now." The brunette soothed the blonde, her hand moving out of Emma's and cupping her cheek.

Emma smiled back, her heart warming, "I won't run anymore, Regina. I promise." Her voice was just above a whisper and she pressed her lips gently against the Mayor's to seal her promise.

The two were willing to stay together, and with a few more kisses to two fell asleep in each other's arms, waiting for their morning together and to finally, truly wake up with the other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt: Emma receives a mysterious letter in prison.**

Emma was sitting on her prison cot when an officer came over, "Letter for you." The woman spoke, her voice gruff. Emma raised a brow, but she got up and retrieved the letter from the officer nonetheless. Emma hoped relentlessly that it wouldn't be from Neal - the bastard could die for all she cared - and as she flipped over the envelope all she saw was her name.

Confused at the perfect cursive, Emma ripped open the envelope and she quickly read the brief message:

_I would like to meet you one day, Miss Swan._

_-Regina Mills._

Emma scratched her head, at a loss - who was Regina Mills? This person must have the wrong Emma Swan. Emma set the typed letter down and she went to her cell door, calling to the retreating officer, "Ma'am! Excuse me, but I need to ask you something..." The blonde spoke, smiling sheepishly as the woman stopped then turned on her boots to give Emma a raised brow.

"Yes, Swan?" The woman asked, swaggering over to the blonde with a bored gaze.

Emma couldn't help but to shrug nonchalantly, "I think I got the wrong mail." The blonde pointed to her left where the letter was on her cot, but Emma was only met with a chuckle.

"No, Swan. That's for you alright. The mailman looked terrified dropping it off. I guess he had to be very precise who he gave it to, and you are the only Emma Swan in this prison." The guard let out another bark of laughter before waving her hand and walking down the hall once again. Emma sighed but she walked back to her cot and plopped down, her chin in her hands.

Why would a lady named Regina Mills want to meet her? She didn't even know a Regina Mills. Emma huffed in frustration, and she threw herself down, her head hitting down on her pillow. The blonde closed her eyes with another sigh.

* * *

Emma was now driving her son back to his adoptive mother who was in Storybrooke, Maine probably crying her eyes out for her missing son. Emma huffed like she always did - suddenly disappointed in her son. Why would he run away talking about curses? Emma rolled her eyes and shrugged, looking at her son who was still yapping on about something.

Relief washed through Emma as her eyes met the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign. The blonde pressed on the gas a bit harder, willing her Bug to go a bit faster.

Henry gave her directions to the mansion he lived in and Emma couldn't help but to let her heart swell at that - her son had a better life than she had and she wanted that for him.

* * *

Parking the Bug, Emma walked up to the house with Henry, the woman - Emma assumed to be his mother - instantly running out and hugging the boy but chastising him as well. Emma watch horrified as Henry shoved his mother away and ran into the house past the Sheriff. The blonde's eyes then flickered to the brunette woman, who was hurt but stood tall anyways. Emma gasped internally and her mind immediately stopped her thoughts as her eyes scanned the woman before her - this woman looked like a goddess! Everything shut down as dark eyes met hers, but Emma willed herself to speak, "Uh, hi, I'm Emma. Emma Swan." The blonde spoke, her voice faltering slightly.

In a flash, a smile turned crimson lips up, and Emma's heart stopped at the sight, "Hello, Miss Swan. I am Regina Mills. Would you like to come in?" The woman, Regina, spoke with an arched brow and a point to the gigantic mansion. The only thing Emma could do at that moment was to nod like a madman, following the brunette inside.

* * *

Once they were inside, Regina waved the Sheriff named Graham away - telling him that she no longer needed his help but she thanked him anyway.

The duo reached the Mayor's study and that's when Regina spoke again, "Would you like a drink, Miss Swan?" Her chocolate eyes met Emma's then, a smile tugging at her full lips.

"Yeah. That sounds great." Emma smiled, forcing the words out before she stared to long. Regina chuckled, pouring a tumbler for her and Emma. Handing Emma her drink, Regina turned slightly serious her gaze fixed on emerald eyes.

Emma sipped from her glass tumbler, shifting nervously at the scrutiny of Regina's gaze but then the woman spoke, "We need to talk, Miss Swan." The brunette's tone was a bit businesslike but there was still something dancing underneath it - Emma couldn't identify it.

"Emma is fine," The blonde blurted but she quickly fixed herself "About what?" Emma added, trying to focus on chocolate eyes and not on crimson lips. The blonde caught those mesmerizing lips twitching once again, wanting to turn into a grin but the owner of those lips kept composed.

"I read a lot about you, Miss Swan. I wanted to meet you - as I said in that letter - and I didn't care about your record or the fact that you were in prison. That said, I wanted to meet Henry's birth mother, that's all. Like I said earlier, I do not care for your past mistakes, Emma." Regina's tone was calm and smooth, immediately making Emma relax.

Said blonde sighed in relief, "So that's why you sent me that letter." Emma stated, Regina nodding in agreement to Emma's statement.

"Yes, that is why, and I'm guessing this is a big coincidence." Regina finally smiled - her body impatient, but she couldn't stop her heart from hammering in her chest at Emma's grin.

Regina sipped from her tumbler - she wouldn't mind this woman staying as long as she could feel these emotions everyday.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sorry for not updating, I completely forgot about this collection of drabbles and I have been working on other pieces. Well, look out for more updates and enjoy!_**** -Kapu**

**Author's Prompt: Emma is in an emotionally and physically abusive relationship with Hook. Regina witnesses Hook slandering Emma and trying to hit her.**

"You're **worthless**, Emma Swan. You're **pathetic**." Hook hisses, the venomous words wounding Emma, "I'm with you because **I pity you**. Well, that and when I'm with you, people think better of me." Hook sneers, cold cobalt eyes apathetic.

"No, I'm not." Emma refutes, chin held high as she refuses to believe this vile man's words. Unbeknownst to them, Regina hears the hushed but harsh conflict. She decides to get a closer look and the woman creeps into the uninviting alley, the wind rustling the fallen, dry leaves, setting an ominous ambiance.

"Why don't you stop denying the truth?" Hook growls, slowly raising his hand threateningly, his eyes reflecting his rage. Emma grinds her teeth together and closes her eyes, awaiting the impact. Regina's eyes widen and she rushes forward into the dark alleyway, shoving Hook into wooden pallets with her magic, his body now a few feet away from Emma. The brunette's blood boils as she stalks over to Hook, lifting the man by the collar of his shirt and giving him a jaw-breaking punch.

"Regina, stop." Emma pleads, eyes wide and full of fear as she stares at Hook's form. The blonde approaches Regina, setting an imploring hand on the former queen's shoulder. "He's not worth it." Emma breathes, and Regina lets the man sag to the floor.

Regina takes a deep breath, composing herself as she takes steps away from Hook's slumped body. The man's eyes glow with anger as he wipes the blood from his mouth, rising to his feet. Regina moves to stand in front of Emma but the blonde takes a step forward, placing Regina behind her to shield the woman with her own body. "You don't have control over me." Emma states, posture rigid and confident.

"But Emma-" Hook begins to protest before the Savior interjects.

"We're over." Emma spits, taking steps backward while still facing Hook, emerald eyes stern, daring him to try and interrupt their leaving. Regina leads her away while Emma eyes Hook, tugging her out of the alley and the two women run to the Savior's Volkswagen. Emma fumbles with her keys but successfully opens the driver's door, unlocking the door so Regina could slip in.

Emma rouses the engine, stepping on the gas, tires squealing on the asphalt as the car propels forward. The women's hearts are racing, adrenaline coursing through their veins as they leave the haunting area.

"Let's go to my house." Regina says, mahogany eyes flickering over to inspect Emma, the woman's jaw working back and forth.

"But-" Emma begins but is interrupted by Regina.

"You can't be alone. I won't allow it." Regina insists and her command leaves no room for argument. Emma could feel the mayor's beseeching gaze boring into the side of her face and Emma follows the woman's wish, eyes locked firmly on the road to avoid those influential dark eyes.

* * *

The two made their way inside the grandiose mansion, tip-toeing as to not wake Henry (they knew he would ask a tremendous amount of questions and they weren't ready to answer them). Regina opens the door to her bedroom, allowing Emma to step inside and the brunette follows closely behind her, shutting the door silently.

Before the women could step further inside the elegant room, Emma stops Regina, "Thanks for this, for everything." Emma thanks, her eyes displaying how exhausted she is.

"You're welcome, Emma." Regina responds and the brunette rests her right hand against Emma's warm, soft cheek. Regina gradually brings her into an embrace, the action comforting the two. They stay like that for minutes before Emma pulls away, a small smile on her face.

"I think we should rest." She suggests, arms swinging lightly by her sides.

"I couldn't agree more," Regina complies, walking over to her bedroom drawer and pulling out a set of pajamas for her guest. Emma walks over and Regina hands them to her, gesturing towards the master bathroom, "The bathroom is that way."

Emma nods, making her way to the room. Regina saunters over to her favored side of the bed, removing the blanket and sheets to settle under them, placing them back over her body. Emma is out in moments in her own set of pajamas, striding over and joining Regina in bed. The blonde makes herself comfortable, shifting on her side to face Regina who is on her back. Regina feels Emma's eyes on her, so she flips over to make eye contact.

"You saved me today," Emma murmurs, forest eyes soft, "Thank you for that."

"There's no need to thank me, Emma, I would gladly do it again." Regina replies, her chocolate eyes gentle as they gaze into Emma's through the darkness of the room. Emma brings the former queen closer to herself, the room in a peaceful quiet aside from the occasional gusts of wind through the tree branches and cricket chirps. The sounds and warmth from the blanket, sheets, and their bodies made the women drowsy, their foreheads touching as they lulled off to sleep.


End file.
